Buck Pan (1953)
Buck Pan (1953) is Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1953 animated film "Peter Pan." Cast *Peter Pan - Buck (Home on the Range) *Wendy Darling - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *John Darling - Shady Daze (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Michael Darling - Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tinkerbell - Smolder (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Captain Hook - Farley the Fox (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Mr. Smee - Br'er Fox (Song of the South) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) *Slightly the Fox Lost Boy - Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy - Koda (Brother Bear 1 & 2) *Cubby the Bear Lost Boy - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Raccoon Twins Lost Boys - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994/The Lion King 1½) and Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion Guard: Lions of the Outlands) *Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy - Young Kion (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) *Tiger Lily - Plaid Stripes (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Indian Chief - Mr. Stripes (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nana - Lady (Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2) *Mary Darling - Twilight Velvet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *George Darling - Night Light (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Indians - Various Cartoon Horses *Mermaids - Various Cartoon Female Animals Other Cast *Captain Hook's Pirates - Various Cartoon Animal Villains *Hippopotamus - Mr. Busy (Lady and the Tramp; 1955) *Ape Family - Bisons (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Rhinoceros - Tug (Brother Bear) *Bear - Ferdinand *Surprise Animal - Sabor (Tarzan 1 & 2) Scenes *Buck Pan (1953) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star of the Right") *Buck Pan (1953) Part 2 - Meet the Horse Family *Buck Pan (1953) Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Buck Pan (1953) Part 4 - Buck Chases His Shadow/Twilight Meets Buck *Buck Pan (1953) Part 5 - Shady and Pipsqueak Meet Buck/Smolder in a Sulky Mood *Buck Pan (1953) Part 6 - Buck Teaches the Ponies to Fly ("You Can Fly") *Buck Pan (1953) Part 7 - Meet Farley the Fox and His Foxes/Br'er vs. Kiburi *Buck Pan (1953) Part 8 - Farley Attacks Buck and the Ponies *Buck Pan (1953) Part 9 - Meet the Lost Cubs/Smolder Tries to Kill Twilight *Buck Pan (1953) Part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Ponies *Buck Pan (1953) Part 11 - Twilight Meet the Cartoon Female Animals/Farley Kidnaps Audrey *Buck Pan (1953) Part 12 - Buck Tricks Farley/Saving Plaid Stripes *Buck Pan (1953) Part 13 - Farley's Next Plan *Buck Pan (1953) Part 14 - "What Made the Red Horse Red" *Buck Pan (1953) Part 15 - Smolder Helps Farley *Buck Pan (1953) Part 16 - Big Chief Buck/'I Had a Mother Once' *Buck Pan (1953) Part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Farley *Buck Pan (1953) Part 18 - "The Elegant Farley"/A Bomb! *Buck Pan (1953) Part 19 - Buck Saves Smolder *Buck Pan (1953) Part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Buck Pan (1953) Part 21 - The Final Battle/Farley Is a Codfish *Buck Pan (1953) Part 22 - Back at Home/"You Can Fly" (Reprise)/THE END Gallery Buck-0.jpg|Buck as Peter Pan. 137-1379210 absurd-res-artist-friendship-is-magic-twilight-sparkle.png.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Wendy Darling. Shady_Daze_ID_S2E06.png|Shady Daze as John Darling. Pipsqueak_ID_S4E15.png|Pipsqueak as Michael Darling. Smolder_ID_S8E1.png|Smolder as Tinkerbell. Farleythefox.png|Farley the Fox as Captain Hook. BrerFoxHD.jpg|Br'er Fox as Mr. Smee. Kiburi.png|Kiburi as Tick-Tock the Crocodile. See Also *Buck Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Category:Davidchannel Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Anthology Series